


Supernova

by HollowPixie



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Too many ghosts for me to count!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowPixie/pseuds/HollowPixie
Summary: After 2 years, she burst into their lives(?) like a supernova, bright, colourful, and hard to ignore. She was ready to cause chaos, and do very little else.
Kudos: 13





	Supernova

Alison walked into the common room, as she often did. Everything was as it should be, or at least as it usually was, except for one thing. She found a girl on the couch. The girl in question had pink, purple and blue hair, in French braids, and a considerable-sized, painful looking bruise on her forehead, accompanied by a fairly large gash.  
She looked up at Alison, curiously, with light-brown doe eyes, and turned to Pat, in silent question.  
Pat grinned. “Oh, hello, Alison! Have you met Nova?”  
Alison frowned, confused. How could there still be more that she hadn't met?  
“Er... No, I don’t think I have.”  
"Well, technically, she appeared two years ago, but, she doesn't leave her room very much." Pat explained.  
Evidently not, if Alison hadn't met her, after so many months. Nova shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing on Earth. “Not much point, is there? I don’t need to eat anymore.”  
“She was too busy sulking over her death.” Thomas scoffed.  
“Coming to terms with her death.” corrected Pat, frowning.  
“Thomas sulk for 10 years.” Robin pointed out, as he made the lamp flicker, for lack of anything better to do.  
At that, Thomas flounced out, presumably towards the lake.  
Nova smirked. “Place your bets on how long it’ll last.”  
“How long was it last time?” the Captain asked.  
“Day and a half. Pat fished him out.” Nova recounted.  
The Captain sighed. “Ah, yes. Shame.”  
Nova grinned, and rolled off the couch. When she stood up, Alison read the writing on her t-shirt, which read, ‘You are not immune to propaganda’. And, when she turned around, Alison saw her shorts, which simply said, ‘Propaganda’.  
“Nice to have some living company." Nova said. "Someone who understands popular culture. Thank god.”  
Fanny tutted disapprovingly at her language. “A lady does not—“  
Nova, already bored, started wandering around, twirling, and humming.  
Fanny huffed, outraged. “Don’t walk away from me, young lady!”  
Nova phased through the wall, as if she hadn't heard.  
"Oh, she's fun." Alison said to herself, grinning.  
The Captain shook his head, with a disapproving hum. "She's trouble."  
"She's lovely!" Pat protested.  
The Captain frowned. "I wonder where she's off to."  


As a matter of fact, Nova was off to the lake. She sat down, with her knees drawn up to her chest, and watched Thomas, up to his eyes in water. “Mood. Alright there?”  
Thomas popped his head up, and huffed. “No I am not! And what do you mean 'mood'?”  
Nova shrugged, moving to lie on the grass, on her front, propped up by her forearms. “The wish to drown yourself is relatable.”  
Thomas frowned, concerned, then confused. "You're already dead, Nova." Nova laughed, and idly trailed her hand through the water of the lake, sighing as it made no ripples.  
“Anyway, what are you doing out here?" Thomas asked. "Are you just here to annoy me?”  
“Always.” Nova replied, without a moment's hesitation.  
Thomas fixed her with what he considered a withering glare, which really just made him look like a petulant child.  
“Baby.”  
“You're the baby! You're barely more than a child.” Thomas shot back.  
“I'll have you know I am nineteen! Except, with two extra years of life experience. Well, not life.”  
“Death experience?” Thomas offered. “Half-life?”  
Nova gave a vague hum of agreement. “Yeah, they'll do.”  
Thomas placed a hand on his heart, affronted. “They'll do?”  
“For lack of better words.” Nova teased.  
Thomas ducked back down under the water, folding his arms, and practically pouting. Nova grinned, wickedly, and ruffled his hair, purely to annoy him further. She lifted a hand, and a branch flew from the ground, towards Thomas' head, making him fall backwards, in an ungraceful fashion.  
As she sauntered off, she heard a cry of, “Nova, I'll kill you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, after many months, to make a few small improvements. I loved Nova too much to let it die. (Like she did... Too soon? Why do I feel bad? She's fictional.)  
> Credit to Tumblr's theoffscreengenzghost for giving me the idea and permission to write it.


End file.
